Snow of Irreplaceable Memories
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: Fanfiksi untuk BVF 2 Oktober - Learn from Nature. "Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Kau tidak perlu membenci salju lagi."


Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

**Snow of Irreplaceable Memories**

"Ulangan tadi susah, ya?"

Rukia berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya saat kami berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya berdiri menemaninya, menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya. Sungguh, para gadis itu apabila berbicara satu sama lain sungguh sulit untuk dihentikan. Saat di gerbang sekolahpun, kami berhenti berjalan karena Rukia dan temannya masih berbicara.

"Eh, ada apa sih diantara kamu dan Ichigo? Kalian terlihat dekat sekali..."

Telingaku panas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang aku dan Rukia. Sebenarnya gosip seperti itu pasti menyebar di sekolah, karena kami benar-benar sering bersama. Dan aku seharusnya tahu kalau suatu saat, akan ada seseorang yang mempertanyakan hubungan kami. Tapi sungguh, aku tahu Rukia tidak akan menganggapku lebih dari temannya, karena dia masih menyimpan perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertamanya yang sudah...

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia, Ichigo..."

Akhirnya teman-teman Rukia menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Kami lalu berjalan melalui pohon-pohon yang sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Angin yang berhembus sangat dingin, dan hal ini menandakan datangnya musim salju. Aku tidak menyangka musim salju sudah datang lagi, dan ini adalah musim salju ketiga. Musim salju yang pasti menenggelamkan Rukia ke dalam kesedihannya sekali lagi.

"Nee-san."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Oh, maaf, Rukia."

Kelihatannya Rukia juga mulai menyadari kalau musim salju akan tiba, karena di matanya sudah terlihat kesedihan yang selama ini dia kubur di dalam hatinya. Sungguh, tadi aku mencoba untuk menggodanya dengan memanggilnya Nee-san, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak sedikitpun bergeming. Dia sudah kembali mengingatnya – kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Aku hanya penasaran jawaban apa yang kau berikan saat mereka bertanya tentang hubungan kita."

Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memulai pembicaraan antara kita. Kalau Rukia dibiarkan tenggelam dalam kesedihannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Rukia bisa mengurung dirinya di sepanjang musim dingin. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia melupakan tentang kesedihannya untuk beberapa waktu saja. Tetapi, di dalam hatiku aku juga penasaran.

"Hanya teman dekat, tidak lebih."

'Tidak lebih'? Aku heran mengapa dia bisa menambahkan kata-kata tersebut pada jawabannya. Apa dia tahu kalau sebenarnya aku menginginkan hubungan yang lebih spesial? Ah, kalau tahu pun, dia tidak akan melupakan pria itu. Aku kagum padanya karena dia bisa tetap mencintai seseorang yang telah jauh darinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak melihatku yang sedekat ini?

"Ah, Rukia, selamat datang."

Sambutan dari Byakuya langsung datang begitu Rukia dan aku sampai ke rumahnya. Rumah yang dipenuhi kehangatan, bukan saja karena penghangat yang dipasang, namun juga sambutan yang meriah dari anak – anak di tempat ini. Aku diundang untuk masuk dan minum teh bersama mereka – undangan yang tentu saja tidak bisa kutolak. Yang mengundangku tidak lain adalah Sanae-san, istri Byakuya. Tidak hanya cantik, tapi dia juga baik dan terampil.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Soul Society?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak biasa keluar dari mulut Rukia. Byakuya hanya bisa menggeleng, secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa tidak ada perkembangan berarti. Rukia jarang sekali menanyakan pertanyaan menyangkut Soul Society, namun di hari seperti ini dia akan langsung menanyakan tentang Soul Society dan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Rukia-san, apakah kamu ingin kembali kesana? Apakah karena rumah ini tidak nyaman?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu."

... adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Rukia pada hari itu. Setelah beberapa saat, au memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku. Rukia masih terlihat dingin, tetapi aku tahu perasaannya tidak bisa ditahan di saat-saat seperti ini. Akan sangat baik baginya untuk melupakan masa lalu dan menikmati apa yang dia punya, namun sepertinya untuk masalah ini solusi seperti itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah, salju."

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke sekolah karena aku melupakan sesuatu di kelas. Saat aku berada di jembatan sungai, potongan kristal salju yang putih bersih mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Di jembatan itu, berdiri sesosok gadis bermata amber dan berpita merah, melamun sembari melihat ke angkasa. Gadis yang menurutku adalah penyebab kesedihan Rukia yang mendalam.

"..."

Aku ingin menyapanya, namun aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai permbicaraan. Akhirnya, aku hanya terdiam memandang rambutnya yang tertiup angin saat dia masih melihat ke langit yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju. Seakan waktu berhenti, aku terus menatapnya, sampai akhirnya dia yang menoleh kearahku dan menyapa dengan lembut.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, ya..."

"Apa kau masih..."

"Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya sekarang..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Rukia?"

"Aku tidak yakin..."

"Tapi aku masih berharap..."

"Aku tidak heran..."

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh?"

"Siapapun di posisimu akan berharap demikian..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Tidak perlu..."

Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini di musim dingin, tepat di jembatan ini. Aku pasti menemukannya saat ia menatap jauh ke angkasa saat salju mulai turun, seakan dia tahu harapannya benar-benar jauh darinya. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal, dimana dia bersekolah. Gadis ini benar-benar misterius sampai-sampai tersebar rumor bahwa dia adalah arwah gadis yang meninggal kedinginan di tengah hujan salju, dan setiap hujan salju dia akan meratapi kemalangannya disini.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi..."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku..."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu. Bye!"

Dia juga sebenarnya bukan manusia. Gadis itu adalah sebuah keberadaan lain dari mahluk hidup biasa di dunia ini. Namun, kami tetap menganggapnya teman, meski aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di musim seperti ini. Di perjalanan, aku melihat anak kecil yang berlari-lari, sangat gembira akan kedatangan butiran putih bersih dari langit. Anak kecil inipun bisa menyambut kedatangan musim dingin dengan senangnya, mengapa Rukia begitu membencinya? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah kuketahui, namun tidak dapat kuterima.

"Salju hanya akan mendatangkan rasa sakit."

Mungkin jawaban itu berlaku untuknya, karena kejadian itu terjadi pada awal musim salju, tepatnya hujan salju pertama di musim salju tiga tahun lalu. Tapi, semua itu adalah keinginan lelaki itu, dan Rukia tidak seharunya menyalahkan salju atau sesuatu yang lain. Tidak tahukah dirinya kalau kesedihannya yang mendalam juga melukai hatiku?

"Aku masih belum yakin kalau kalian hanya sekedar teman."

Gosip yang kudengar keesokan harinya saat aku sekali lagi pulang bersama Rukia. Tidak lama kemudian, Rukia berpisah dari teman-temannya, dan perjalanan yang sunyi bersamanya kembali kutempuh. Namun, kali ini Rukia berhenti begitu dia melihat gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Ah, Senna."

Memory Rosary itu hanya tersenyum begitu ia melihat aku dan Rukia. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap kosong, Senna ke langit yang luas dan menjatuhkan salju, Rukia kepada sungai yang untuk sementara berhenti karena membeku. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka memikirkan dan mengenang lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia, Ingat apa yang pernah kutanyakan padamu di jembatan ini?"

Rukia tidak melontarkan satu patah katapun, namun ia mengangguk. Aku tidak yakin apa pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan pada saat itu, namun aku tahu aku telah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka, dan karena itu Rukia tidak sempat menjawab. Hanya satu yang kutahu: Rukia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu apabila ada kesempatan sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan sekali lagi. Apa kau mencintai lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Matanya yang ramah dan lembut kini berubah serius. Rukia pun sempat menarik mapas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaam itu. Mengetahui kegentingan pembicaraan mereka, aku melangkah kebelakang, lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku juga tahu Rukia akan menunggu sampai aku berjalan cukup jauh, sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka, sebelum dia menjawab. Kurosaki Ichigo, ya? Menarik.

"..."

Suara mobil yang meraung saat mereka bergerak dibelakangku telah mencegah suara dari pembicaraan mereka untuk mencapai diriku. Dari apa yang aku lihat, mereka hanya terdiam setelah Rukia memberikan jawabannya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Aku ingin melihat reaksi yang diberikan Senna terhadap jawaban Rukia, saat seorang anak kecil menepuk pinggangku.

"Oni-san, Mengapa bersedih?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa', lalu anak itu berlari entah ke mana. Saat aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada kedua gadis itu, Senna telah menghilang. Aku menghampiri Rukia yang terlihat lemas namun lega.

"Pertanyaan yang menarik. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Yah, kau pasti tahu."

"Jadi..."

Rukia mengangguk. Satu anggukan yang menyatakan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia, seorang shinigami dari soul society, mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang tanpa sengaja menjadi shinigami dadakan. Mengapa dia mau susah payah untuk mencintai orang yang belum pasti keberadaannya? Tidakkah dia melihat orang-orang yang disekitarnya, yang mungkin saja mencintainya. Sepertiku.

"Ayo kembali."

"Uh, kau saja duluan. Aku ada urusan."

Dengan retakan hati yang semakin membesar, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya dahulu untuk beberapa saat. Mengapa dia? Apakah aku sudah tidak memiliki ruang di hatinya? Memang benar, aku hanya pengganti di dunia ini. Tapi aku juga punya perasaan. Tidakkah kau tahu?

"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya."

Dunia ini memiliki banyak sekali orang yang ingin ikut campur dengan kisah cinta orang lain. Salah satu buktinya adalah, teman sebangku ini, berkata seenaknya saat aku memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang memiliki kelas olahraga pagi itu. Yah, itulah rencana yang sedang aku pikirkan. Menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan mencari tahu apakah dia masih punya ruang di hatinya untukku.

"Menurutmu hari ini waktu yang tepat, Tomoya-kun?"

"Tidak ada hari yang tidak tepat kalau perasaanmu padanya tulus."

Bahkan seorang playboy bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi, aku tahu kalau perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pulang sekolah nanti. Aku dan Rukia sekali lagi melewati jembatan kesedihan itu. Dan sekali lagi, Rukia menatap butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan ke atas sungai yang membeku, seakan salju tersebut telah melakukan kesalahan yang berat terhadapnya.

"Salju itu... tidak menyenangkan, ya, Ichigo?"

"Eh, kau bicara padaku."

"Tidak."

"Kau, masih mempercayainya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Kau punya alasan?"

"Pokoknya aku akan terus mempercayainya!"

"Dan menenggelamkan dirimu dalam kesedihan setiap salju turun?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Salju mungkin adalah musibah bagi beberapa orang. Memang benar, salju itu teramat dingin, dan terkadang sangat menyiksa. Bahkan ada beberapa kejadian dimana salju adalah penyebab kematian orang-orang di kota ini. Namun, tidak terlihatkah olehmu, anak-anak yang berlari-lari dengan gembira di bawah salju, dan ada juga yang menemukan ketenangan hanya dengan melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Hujan salju mungkin adalah kejadian alam yang tidak diinginkan, tetapi orang-orang di kota ini telah belajar untuk menerima salju dan menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam situasi ini."

Aku menghela napas setelah memberikan petuah panjang, lalu aku meneruskan.

"Kau juga bisa seperti mereka – menerima apa yang telah terjadi, dan mungkin menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau temukan, namun aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu. Kau sudah tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Kau tidak perlu membenci salju lagi."

"Aku... Bisakah aku... ?"

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa."

Rukia menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo."

Kami terus melihat jatuhnya butiran salju yang halus dan menawan. Tenggelam dalam suasana, Rukia memeluk tanganku. Mungkin dia telah menemukan ketenangannya, mungkin dia telah melupakan – tidak, dia menerima segalanya. Aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kon."

Melihat hujan salju yang jatuh dengan lembut – selamanya.

###

Gomen, sudah lama saya tidak mengikuti event megah ini. Saya sedang menghadapi ulangan yang tidak bisa toleransi dua bulan terakhir ini. Dan, yeah, Ichigo memang benar – benar mati. Thank you for reading.


End file.
